


Homecoming

by chloemagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [39]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemagea/pseuds/chloemagea
Summary: Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir makes the mistake of returning to Asgard after her respite. Which is obviously a horrible idea.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Ragnarok thing a while ago but it didn't go with how the movie actually ended up being. So, here is the Ragnarok story involving Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir. No one asked for this, lol I don't care.

  
She really did adore Wakanda, it had always been one of her favorite places on Midgard. The heat, the sun, the empire, it reminded her of ancient and powerful places she had seen and been before. The hidden jewel of the human world that most people didn't know the true culture of. Wakanda was like Asgard on Earth, heavily guarded, fantastical and populated by beautiful people. She had been there for three years, undetected to be an outsider. No foreign human had seen Wakanda and lived, not the same for Asgardians. Sjöfn's had lived on Midgard before, in multiple places around the world, in different time periods, sometimes for a year, sometimes for a decade. However, she found that being in non-black spaces could be hard sometimes, even for a goddess, given humans tendencies to be backward and racist.

However, Sjöfn's love for the waterfalls, beauty and red clay of Wakanda couldn't stifle the odd and uncomfortable feeling she had in her gut. It had always been there since they parted ways three years ago. The feeling had been getting harder to ignore, she knew what it was, she had felt it before whenever she would go on her extended visits to other the realms. A 'call to home' feeling, but this one was powerful. A dread. Something was wrong, off balanced.

The sky was inked black, dotted with stars. Waves calmly ripped on to the tan beach shore. Sjöfn could feel the salt of the ocean on her russet skin as she stood there, one hand resting on the golden handle of her curved sword. She stretched out her shoulders, it had been a while since she had worn her rose and gold armor, the heaviness felt alien on her body. She tilted her head back, her yellow eyes on the sky.

"I hope this feeling is just a feeling," Sjöfn sighed before she called out to the stars above. "Father, open the Bifrost." she closed her eyes, ready to be swept up, but a second passed and then another. "Father, open the Bifrost!" Sjöfn's called again, and there was still nothing. "Heimdall open the--" her words were cut off when suddenly the rainbow light of the Bifrost shined down and snatched her from Midgard. The slices of color flew past her in all of their brilliance before she stepped out of the other end. Sjöfn let out a sigh and blinked, expecting to see her father, standing there black breaded and fierce, but she stopped when there was another man with her father's sword.

"Who are you?" Sjöfn asked, hand on sword, just in case.

"I'm Skurge," he said rubbing his bald head casually.

"Where is the guardian?" she asked, and Skurge was about to part his lips to speak. "Where is my father?"

Skurge paused looking at her, as he noticed the unique yellow color of her eyes. "Oh! You're--" he took a second to think. "He's been relieved of his duties."

"Relieved?" Sjöfn took a step towards him. "Does that mean he's dead?" Her grip on the word tightening.

"No! He's uh, he's in the palace," he said, pointing towards Æsir. "I can take you to him if you would," he said jogging over to her.

"Wait, don't you have to man the Bifrost?" Sjöfn asked, confused about his carelessness in regards to duties.

"It won't take long," he said.

"Fine." Sjöfn turned and started walking down the Rainbow Bridge towards the palace. Every time she returned home from of her long stays out of the realm she always felt right when she set foot back into Asgard. Nowhere in the universe made her feel that way but home. Loki hadn't destroyed it yet, so that was better than her worst fears, but worry soon started to slip back into her mind when they reached the large golden doors of the palace. The guards looked at her, and then at Skurge, when he nodded his head she knew the gut feeling was correct.

"My father isn't in there is he?" Sjöfn asked as she looked at her escort.

"The king would like to see you," he nodded towards the doors. Sjöfn shook her head and went to back up, but a guard grabbed her by her arm.

"Sir, do not." her tone light like a morning dew, but it was a clear warning.

"Come on, " the guard said, trying to snatch her as the doors opened. Sjöfn yanked away and stared at him.

"Tell me where my father is and there will not be a fight," she said. He didn't listen, they were going to apprehend her under Loki's orders. When the guard leaned forward to grab her again, Sjöfn raised her right hand and white light pulsed from her palm directly hitting his face. He screamed and grabbed his eyes and fell backward. The other guards pulled out their swords. Sjöfn outstretched her arms, light still in her hands, as a trickle of blood dripped from her nose and down her chin. "Tell me where my father is."

"No one knows," said a very familiar voice, however she knew it was being mimicked by magic. She turned and in the doorway, there was "Odin". Sjöfn bit her hip in anger there he stood, fooling everyone, playing pretend in his father's robes like a child.

"I think you know," she said lifting her hands towards him. In reaction, the guards lifted their swords again.

"I don't, no one has seen him."

"You were always the father of lies," now light warmed her other hand. "Do you remember what I could do with this magic that isn't mine?" at the reference of their dead son, whos magic she took into herself when he died in her womb, she saw Loki's glamoured face twitch.

"I do remember how you burned those human's shadows into the ground after they attempted to kidnap you. Shame you don't have any magic of your own," he said, watching her nose bleed even more.

Sjöfn went to move and run towards him, wanting nothing more than to clean the smile off of his face, but when she did the guards moved in, swords at her thin neck.

"That is not a respectful way to act towards a king," he said, watching as two guards apprehended her with magic inscribed handcuffs. The same ones that they had put on him after his horrors on Earth. "And besides if you kill me, they'll kill you and you'll never see your mother or father again," he said, as she was dragged into the palace.

_Welcome Home._


End file.
